The Teen stuff series: Helping Clyde
by xxxCattxxx
Summary: Clyde is kidnapped by an alien! The alien wants to destroy earth! And Rani is IN LOVE! Will she admit her feelings to the boy of her dreams! Lots of Clyde/Rani with other alien action! Sounds better than the summary...
1. Where's Clyde

"Sarah-Jane!" said Mr Smith coming out of the wall. "I have detected an alien presence that has just entered planet earth's atmosphere."

"What!" exclaimed Sarah-Jane. "Do you know what the species is?"

"I'm sorry Sarah-Jane, there was not enough time for me to get the sufficient data." he replied.

"OK but look out for it." she said. Sarah-Jane turned around to see Rani, Luke and Clyde stood there. She smiled it was good to see her friends with her.

"So what's up?" asked Rani.

"Oh nothing, Mr Smith just picked up something alien but it's gone now." replied Sarah-Jane, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

"Are sure it's nothin-" started Rani, but she was interrupted by Sarah-Jane.

"Yes Rani! It's nothing!" she said shortly. Rani looked down at her feet feeling a bit offended. "You guys better be off home your parents will kill me for keeping you hear this late!" she said ushering them out of the attic and out of her house. When Rani and Clyde got to the end of Sarah-Jane's drive they stopped.

"You still on for the movie?" asked Clyde, turning to Rani.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." she replied grinning. Clyde smiled at her and for a moment something went between them that felt amazing but as quick as it came, it went. They looked away awkwardly.

"Yes well, um... Luke will be there too, so it should be interesting." said Rani breaking the tension.

"Yeh, well I ur... should be getting home now!" he said and started walking away.

"Bye then..." she trailed off but he was already gone. She turned and walked to her house.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you can't make the movie'?" Rani shouted down the phone.

"I'm sorry Rani, but mum says that she needs me to help her out with something. She said that she needs to talk to someone who could have possibly seen aliens and she needs me to come and help her sort things out. Sorry." replied Luke sadly.

"Fine, at least Clyde will be there! Have a good time Luke!" she replied and then hung up.

Rani walked across her room to her mirror and table. Spread across the table was a lot of make up. She looked at it trying to decide what to put on. She finally decided on: foundation, mascara and some lip gloss. Then she went over to her wardrobe and picked out a green and blue halter neck and some skinny jeans. Then she went down stairs and put on some high heeled shoes, to perfect the look that she wanted to portray. As she was leaving she called to her parents to let them know where she was going and then headed into town.

* * *

She had been waiting for about an hour when she started to get worried. Rani had arrived at the cinema early so that she and Clyde could get something to eat before they went in but now it was half an hour into the movie and Clyde had not turned up. She had tried calling him but had got no answer. She waited there a little longer. Thinking of all the things that could have happened to him. Finally she gave up and walked to his house to find out what had happened. On the way she started to feel angry. _What if he has backed out of seeing me because I scared him last night. Maybe he thinks that I'm obsessed with him! _She started to worry. She didn't want it to be like this.

She finally reached his house and rung the doorbell. Shortly after Carla, Clyde's mum, answered the door.

"Oh hello Rani. Is something wrong?" she asked seeing Rani's worried expression.

"Where's Clyde?" she asked sounding more annoyed than she wanted to sound.

"He left about 1:00pm, he was meant to be meeting you at the cinema. Why?" she replied worried.

"Oh, he never showed!"

"What? Why would he do that, he was really looking forward to seeing y-" she faltered looking at Rani and seeing her confused expression. "Look, maybe he just stayed at a friends house!"

"Yeh maybe, I'll be going then, if he does come back tell him that I was looking for him." she said starting to walk away. She tried thinking that he had just gone to a mates but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble.

She went home and sat on her bed until she heard the sound of a car engine. She jumped up and practically ran across to Sarah-Jane's house. Luke and Sarah-Jane were just getting out of the car when she got onto their drive. When Luke saw her he went over to her.

"Hey Rani, how was the movie?" he asked cheerily.

"I don't know, I never saw it! Clyde never showed." she said angrily.

"What?" Luke said. "But he would never miss a movie! Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeh, several times, he won't answer." she replied her own expression mirroring Luke's. "Something is wrong! I can feel it!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know but something is wrong!" she insisted.

"Why don't we go up to the attic and we can think about this." she suggested. When she nodded, he escorted her to the attic.

When they got up to the attic, they found Sarah-Jane already there talking to Mr Smith.

"What's happening mum?" asked Luke.

"Mr Smith picked up the alien trace again, around 1:00pm. It last a little longer this time, for about 5 minutes." she replied.

"Where was this alien?" asked Luke.

"Just down the road from where Clyde lives, actually." she replied casually. At this Rani looked up.

"Just down the road from where Clyde lives? At around 1:00pm?" she asked. Sarah-Jane nodded. "Oh god!"

"What?" asked Luke confused.

"As you know me and Clyde were mean to be watching a movie at 2:00pm, but we agreed to meet at 1:15pm so that we could get something to eat."

"Yeh so...?" prompted Luke.

"Yeh well, he never showed, and Carla said that he had left at around 1:00pm. What is this alien has got him. It would make sense!" she continued.

"Rani! There is nothing to suggest anything of the sort." Sarah-Jane said bluntly.

"Yeh well, if he was just at a mates then why won't he answer his mobile! He never switches off his mobile." she snapped back.

"Maybe, he feels guilty for not showing a doesn't want to answer to you!" she retorted.

"Fine then!" started Rani, then she turned to Luke. "Give me your mobile!"

"Why?"

"I'm going to call Clyde! There is no reason why he shouldn't answer to you! You called him this morning and told him that you wouldn't be there so you wouldn't be angry with him!" she explained. "If he doesn't answer then there has to be something wrong!"

"Of course he is going to answer to Luke!" snapped Sarah-Jane. Luke handed Rani his phone and Rani called Clyde. There was no answer. Rani gave the phone back and turned to Sarah-Jane.

"Still convinced nothing has happened?" she sneered, starting to get angry with her. Suddenly Mr Smith cut in, stopping the argument.

"Sarah-Jane! I'm getting an incoming message, from an unknown source. It is aimed at us specifically." he said calmly. Then a video link opened up on the screen. All heads turned to the screen. There was an alien on the screen. He had green skin but otherwise looked human. He was wearing a black skin tight suit and strapped to his sides were 2 alien guns.

"Miss Smith." it snarled. "I am Mylox, and I wish to make you an offer which you can't refuse!"

"Oh really!" replied Sarah-Jane, her eyebrows raising.

"Yes, I need the location and blueprints of an alien ship that crashed on your planet in this area about 1000 years ago. When I know where she ship is and how to use it, I will use it to leave earth. On leaving I will let off a gas that will kill any living thing that absorbs it. That means humans, plants and animals and then my people can inhabit your planet and start a new."

"And you expect me to agree to this?" said Sarah-Jane sounding a little surprised that this alien had even suggested the idea.

"Yes I do!" said Mylox. Then he grabbed the thing that was recording all of this and turned it so it was pointing at something else. It was a body. It was Clyde! He was laid on the floor on his side, his eyes were closed, the only sign of life was a small rise and fall of his chest.

"Clyde! NO!" shouted Rani, running forward but Luke grabbed her and held her so she could not go anywhere. "What have you done to him?"

"Don't worry the boy will live...as long as you do as you are told. If you fail to do as you are told, I will use a machine that will put him through so much pain it is unbearable eventually he will die from the pain, but it will take along time, that's a lot of pain! I expect what I need by 6:00pm earth time at this address." Some writing appeared on the screen and then Mylox turned off the link.


	2. Saving Clyde

They were all left stunned.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Luke, looking at Sarah-Jane.

"I don't know..." she trailed off sitting down on the steps in the attic.

"We have to do as he says! We have to save Clyde!" exclaimed Rani moving to where Sarah-Jane was sitting.

"But that would mean that earth got destroyed." Sarah-Jane replied sadly.

"But there has to be something that we can do! To save Clyde and the world!" she persisted.

"You tell me Rani! Out of all the aliens that we have ever fought none of them have ever used one of us as a hostage like this. But I won't put Clyde through any pain if I can help it." she stood up and walked over to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, can please use what this Mylox said to locate the spaceship that he needs."

"Of course, searching now!"

"Right now we have to think of what we are going to do!" she said turning to the two teenagers.

"If I look at the blueprints before Mylox gets them then I could find away of changing them or disabling the spaceship if we get close to it." suggested Luke.

"That's a brilliant idea!" said Sarah-Jane looking hopeful. Rani still felt worried though. She had never told Clyde how she really felt about him and now she may never will.

"Search ended!" called Mr Smith, everyone walked over to him. "I have found only one match to specifications that have been demanded."

"One match is good enough for me." said Sarah-Jane excitedly.

"It crashed about 1000 years ago in what is now Hazel Wood Forest. I also have got the blueprints for it!" he stated.

"Could you print them off please Mr Smith?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied and a port opened at his base where two big A3 sheets of paper were shoved out. Sarah-Jane picked them up and rolled them up and secured them with an elastic band.

"Right, lets go!" she said.

"Wait!" everyone turned to Rani. "How do we know where to go?" Sarah-Jane waved a piece of paper at her.

"This is the address!" she replied and then started out of the door again. When they got to the car they all got in, with Luke in the back and Rani and Sarah-Jane in the front.

"It doesn't matter whether he lets Clyde go does it? We are all gonna die anyway!" said Rani solemnly.

"There is always hope, Rani! Always!" Sarah-Jane reassured her, but it didn't work because Rani already knew the truth, and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

It took them about twenty minutes in the car to get to the address that the alien had given them. It was an old warehouse. As they were getting out of the car Sarah-Jane turned to them.

"You let me handle this! We might actually stand a chance of saving Clyde if I take charge! Do you understand?" she asked. Luke agreed but Rani only grunted. "Rani! Do you understand?"

"Yes!" she snapped back, she just wanted Clyde back. They walked to the door and Sarah-Jane used her sonic lipstick to open it. They walked on through it, down a long corridor. Rani was starting to feel like she was in one of those horror movies, she felt as if she was being watched. When they got to end of the corridor it opened out in to a massive room. The first thing she saw was Clyde. He was sat in the middle of the room hunched over with his head in his arms. When she looked closer she realised that there were wires coming out of his body in different places like his arms, legs, neck, head and chest. To her relief the wires were stuck to his skin and not inserted beneath it. The wires were also attached to a big machine, Rani didn't want to know what the machine was for, she knew it would not be nice.

When they entered Clyde looked up. His expression was one of surprise, gratitude and confusion. A ghost of a smile crept across his face. Rani thought that she was going to cry. Just then Mylox walked to where they were. A smug grin was on his face. He thought that he had control.

"Have you got what I asked for?" he asked.

"Yes!" replied Sarah-Jane shortly.

"Hand it over then!"

"Sarah-Jane don't!" said Clyde. Sarah-Jane looked from Clyde to Mylox and sighed.

"OK, but first you have to let Clyde go!" she demanded.

"I don't think you should be the one giving orders around here!" he replied sneakily, looking towards Clyde. "Because if you do then I will have to do this..." he walked over to the machine and flicked a switch. A moment later Clyde cried out in pain. Mylox turned off the machine and turned towards Sarah-Jane. "So are you going to give me what I need?"

"Fine!" she reluctantly handed over the paper. "Now let Clyde go!"

"You know, I don't have to let Clyde go, after all you did put up a struggle when I asked _nicely _for these. I think you need to learn a lesson. A big lesson!" When Mylox was talking Clyde had been getting even more worried but he was still not prepared for what happened next. Mylox turned on the machine again but on full power this time. The pain that shot through Clyde's body was unbearable. He cried out it pain again and he began to writhe on the floor, arching his back. Rani watched in horror and then ran over to him and knelt beside him. She didn't know what to do, she looked at the squirming body helplessly. Then turned to Mylox.

"Please stop! Please he doesn't deserve this! Please!" she begged, tears coming to her eyes. Mylox shook his head and watched with fascination at the scene before him. Suddenly Sarah-Jane pulled out her sonic lipstick and pointed and used it on the machine but nothing happened. She tried it again. Looking from the machine to Clyde.

"It won't work Miss Smith. Dead lock seal. Even your sonic device can not break this."

"Please just stop this! He's only a boy! He will die soon, please just stop!" she begged, hoping to reach his better nature, that's if he even had one. Rani began pulling at the wires but they would not budge. She started to think that Clyde would really die. But when suddenly he turned the machine off and Clyde's body became still. At first Rani thought the worst. But then his chest started to rise weakly and she knew that he would live, but barely.

"Well, I better be going..." said Mylox and then he teleported out. Rani turned her attention back to Clyde. She scooped him up so his upper body was leant against her. Tears were streaming down her face as she held Clyde close and laid her chin on his head.

"Rani?" asked Luke softly.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Rani! We need to go!" said Sarah-Jane.

"I said leave me alone! It's all _**your**_ fault! 'Let me handle this' _**you**_ said! 'Stand a chance of saving Clyde if I take charge!' That's what _**you**_ said! Well look what it has done now! He had to go through the unthinkable because _**you **_took charge! It's all _**your**_ fault!" she raged, she was so upset that she almost choked herself when shouting, her face was so wet that someone could have moped the salty water off with a cloth. Luke bent down and put an arm around her and she sagged into his firm grip.

"Look I know your mad but if we get him back to the attic, Mr Smith might be able to do something." he said soothingly. Rani nodded what Luke said was right, Clyde needed help. She and Luke both lifted Clyde up and half dragged him towards the car. When they were at the car, Rani and Luke put Clyde in the back and then Rani went in after him so that Luke was in the front. The whole car journey back was in silence and Rani used this time to calm herself down.

* * *

They got back to the attic as quickly as possible. Rani sat on the sofa and then Clyde was put down so his head was in her lap and so he was also laid out. Mr Smith did an analysis but stated that all Clyde needed was some rest and he would be better soon. Then Luke and Sarah-Jane started packing certain things and Rani realised what they were packing for.

"You can't go after Mylox, he has probably already left earth by now!" said Rani.

"We have to, to save earth, I took down the co-ordinates so Mr Smith can teleport me and Luke there. You need to look after Clyde. Besides if he was gone, we would be dead!" replied Sarah-Jane, her voice sounding a little bitter.

"Fine then, just...be careful!" she warned and with that Sarah-Jane and Luke teleported out, leaving Rani and Clyde on their own. It was about twenty minutes later when Clyde started to wake up. At first he just grunted and then he opened his eyes.

"Clyde!" exclaimed Rani. "Thank god you're OK!" Clyde tried to get up but pain shot through him and so he gave in and just rested his head back down on her lap.

"What happened?" he asked, it was clear that he was still a little dazed.

"Mylox...h-he turned on th-that machine and then you were in pain. H-he almost killed you!" she explained. He nodded and then looked around the room.

"Where's Sarah-Jane and Luke?" he asked confused.

"They have gone after Mylox before he destroys earth, I volunteered to stay and look after you...Well someone had to!" she joked, but they both knew that she wanted to stay for him.

"You looked like you were crying! Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, it's just the pain that he put you through, it was unbearable just watching you writhe on the floor, I can't even begin to imagine what you went through..." she trailed off, realising that she said to much.

"You're blushing!" he joked his eyes fixed on her. "Thank you."

"What for?" she asked puzzled.

"For looking after me..." he replied.

"It was nothing, honestly, I was just..." she was lost for words, all ready knowing that she was just causing more trouble by saying anything. She blushed even more now. Clyde reached up and rubbed his forefinger along her cheek repeatedly surprising her a little. It felt really nice, soothing in fact. Clyde grinned at her, seeing her smile always made him happy. Then he stopped. A frown came onto Rani's face.

"Are you all right?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine I would just like to sit up though!" he replied sheepishly. Rani helped him, so that he was sat at one corner of the sofa. Rani went to sit at the other end but he motioned her to sit next to him. So she did. She sat right up next to him. He put an arm round her and she snuggled up against his chest. They sat like that for a while. The now steady rising and falling of Clyde's chest was lulling and relaxing for Rani and the warmth that she gave off was nice for Clyde to absorb.

"Rani?" asked Clyde suddenly. Rani looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Let's say you really liked someone...loved them in fact. And say you wanted to do something about it. What would you do to show them that you liked them?" he asked. Rani was puzzled by his question but answered anyway.

"I would get them so that the person I liked is on their own and then I would show that I liked them by kissing them." she replied. Suddenly Clyde started to move and Rani sat up so that they were face to face with each other.

"Rani, I think there is something I want to tell you." he started. Rani nodded her head slightly to indicate that she was listening. "Um...well... um I sort of think I um...well... I think I'm in love with you..." he trailed off and he looked down, he couldn't bare to look at her. A smile crept onto Rani's face.

"You know the funny thing is that I think that I'm in love with you too!" she said. His face rose instantly. He leaned in closer and looked Rani in the eye.

"No second thoughts?" she asked.

"None!" she said and then they leaned in so their lips were touching. Their kiss was long, passionate and filled with love and lust. Rani was the first to break away.

"I thought you were going to die!" she said.

"But I'm still alive..." he replied.

"Mr Smith said that if the machine had stayed on for another few minutes then you would have died. Clyde he said another few minutes...that's not very long." she said starting to get worried all over again.

"Hey, stop worrying! I'm alive and that's what counts!" he managed to calm her down. Suddenly Mr Smith said something that broke them out of there lovestruck trance.

"Information. Incoming call from Sarah-Jane." he said.

"Rani?" came Sarah-Jane's voice.

"Yes Sarah-Jane!" Rani answered.

"Oh good your safe! Is Clyde all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine Sarah-Jane." he replied.

"Good good." she said. "Well...um...could you um...teleport us back...please Rani?" she asked.

"Of course Sarah-Jane! Are you all right?" she asked because Sarah-Jane was sounding nervous, like she didn't want to come back.

"I'm fine Rani, now just get us back!" she snapped. Rani went over to Mr Smith a pressed the button to teleport them back. There was a light behind her and then she heard Clyde gasp and so she turned. What she saw made her tremble. Sarah-Jane had come back but so had Mylox and he had a gun pointed at Luke's head.

"Wha-?" she started.

"No one move or I will shoot him!" Clyde and Rani exchanged worried looks. "Now when I got to the ship I found out something...that part of the blueprints were missing. These two told me that they were back here! So you are going to find them or he dies. It's your choice." said Mylox shoving the gun into the side of Luke's head making Luke flinch.

"All right I'll get them." said Sarah-Jane moving away slightly.

"No mum don't-" started Luke but was cut short when Mylox placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up boy or I will have to kill both of your friends." he said gesturing to Clyde and Rani. Luke immediately fell quiet. "You girl." he pointed at Rani. "Stand next to him, I wan to be able to see you both." he pointed towards Clyde. Rani moved next to him and Clyde put his arm around her waist.

"I've got it." called Sarah-Jane coming out from around a corner. She was acting a little suspiciously but Mylox didn't seem to notice. She handed him another piece of paper with some writing on it. He took it without question and looked at it. Then he let Luke go and stand with Clyde and Rani.

"Well done Sarah-Jane. But what I don't understand is why you have helped me. Just because I let your son go and stand with his friends doesn't mean that I will let him live!" he said and pointed the gun at Luke again. "Prepare Miss Smith...to watch your son and his friends die!"

"No!" shouted Clyde stepping in front of Luke.

"Clyde!" exclaimed Rani.

"Never!" said Sarah-Jane. "K-9 protect us!" she shouted and stepped aside quickly to reveal K-9 who had his gun ready. He fired it once at Mylox and the evil alien was incinerated right before their very eyes. There was silence in the room for a moment then Sarah-Jane moved forward.

"Thank you K-9. Good dog." she said and then went over to where the children were standing. "Are you all right?" she asked them.

"I'm fine!" said Luke.

"Yeh me too." said Rani.

"Clyde what about you?" she asked Clyde.

"Yeh I'm fine now." he replied letting out a small laugh.

"Look Sarah-Jane, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. It's just that I feel that you are really hard on me sometimes and then today when Clyde almost died. I had to blame someone, but it wasn't your fault!" apologized Rani.

"Don't worry about it." she replied smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks. I'm just glad that Clyde is back safe." she said walking over to Clyde and putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad to be back..." he replied and then he kissed her again. When they broke apart Luke and Sarah-Jane both had grins on their faces.

"Well a lot certainly happened while we were away..." said Sarah-Jane and then they all started laughing.

**Please read and review! :)**


End file.
